Routine
by Cookie-chi
Summary: Apollo is getting stressed and using his chords of steel more to compensate. Kristoph hates it, and tries to find out if he can train that behaviour out of him. Krispollo, Smut and BDSMesque, you've been warned.


Apollo was loud. Too loud sometimes, in his fluster he had the tendency to bark at clients and yell in court. No matter how sharp his mind was or how good his legal knowledge was, such behaviour was unacceptable in an upstanding law office such as Kristoph's. Earplugs would not suffice, the blond had little option left but to train that behaviour out of him.

It was a slow, drawn out process. Although Apollo keened in quickly to the unimpressed quirk of a brow he would just apologise and end up doing it again. Kristoph sat at his desk, rubbing his temples with exasperation as Apollo finished a phone call with that damned loud voice again.

"Justice, can you come here for a moment?" Kristoph asked once Apollo had hung up. Thinking nothing of it Apollo casually walked into the other male's office, taking a seat just opposite him, noticing the glass of water and headache pills on the desk.

"Is everything OK Mr. Gavin?" He asked, actually sounding concerned for his mentor as icy blues examined him.

"You're awfully loud." Kristoph was blunt, to the point as always. "Is there any reason you feel the need to shout?" Perhaps if he could just get to the route of the problem, that would work.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Apollo had no idea it irked his boss so much, but given the contents of the desk and the look in his mentor's eyes, clearly it did. He rubbed the back of his neck a little nervously. "I guess working on my chords of steel just helps me calm down."

"Are you stressed, Justice?"

Now that he thought about it, Apollo's shoulders always looked tense. Like he was wound up tight and the cogs in his mind were racing until the metal was steaming and screeching. Apollo had to sigh in defeat, if his boss were acting caring enough to pick up on it, he had little option but to be honest. He respected Kristoph too much to lie to him, though at the same time, a nauseating fear of failing his boss churned in his stomach.

"I...I guess I am...but please don't take any work off me! I can handle it! I promise!"

Kristoph grimaced, his teeth pressing together behind a stiff lip, trying to stop that feeling of Apollo's shouting bringing on another headache. His subordinate looked down nervously, thumbing the crease in his trousers after he'd clocked the disdained furrowing of his mentor's brow.

"That's not what I was going to suggest." He stated simply, but it was enough to make Apollo lift his head up. "As your boss I will make sure you reach your fullest potential. I will make you channel everything into your work, but it will mean ridding you of any burdens in your personal life so you can concentrate."

Apollo was surprised by this turn of events, for some reason he was expecting to be scolded, expecting Kristoph to mark him a failure or tell him he wasn't ready for his badge, but if anything the blond was being highly supportive, eliciting a smile from Apollo.

"Thank you." He still had no idea how Kristoph could possibly impact his personal life, and wasn't given the time to ask. Instead, Kristoph excused him, and for the rest of the day Apollo got on with tasks as usual, whilst his mentor spent the entire day in his office, clearly busy on a particular project.

It was only as he was getting ready to leave that Apollo found out what this project was about. It was about him.

"Here." Kristoph slid a piece of paper over the table, explaining as Apollo scanned it.

"You will no longer need to think for yourself, you can simply concentrate on your job while you're here, and free your mind to relax at home. No need for that shouting."

It was a schedule. A schedule in painful detail about what Apollo would eat for dinner, what time he would go to sleep, what he would watch and when he could watch it, when he could go for a bike ride, what he would wear everyday, there was also a few blocked out spaces for 'nothing'. Chords of steel training was no where to be seen in the regimented routine. In fact, there was a note at the bottom, banning it.

"I...are you serious?"

"Extremely. Please do pack up for the day, it's 5.28pm already, let's not have you fall behind schedule."

With that he was dismissed, and turned on his heel slowly, still half stunned as he re-read the routine. Would this really help with his stress, not having to make decisions for himself?

It was crazy, at first. The food bits were the strangest. Kristoph noted down how much rice Apollo was allowed to eat, down to the last grain. The first time Kristoph called him at home (which was surreal in itself), he simply listened to Apollo counting out loud. As bizarre as it seemed focusing on a task as mundane as counting grains of rice had been oddly therapeutic. Maybe it was working..but still, Apollo had no intentions of bringing in soup for lunch when it was mentioned on the schedule, and why did it have to be chicken soup? Apollo didn't like chicken soup.

For the first time since starting this new routine Apollo broke the rules, and Kristoph clocked it instantly, curtly ordering the brunet to his office at lunchtime.

"What is that?" He asked coldly, looking down at the box in Apollo's hand.

"It's...my lunch."

"It's not soup."

There was a silence, and for the first time Apollo felt scared as his boss slowly paced over to him, looming above the attorney with not an ounce of emotion on his face before he fiercely swatted the box from Apollo's grasp. Apollo watched with both shock and horror as it hit the wall with a thwack, the lid being ripped off and contents of rice and vegetables spilling everywhere, practically destroying the corner of the room and making it look out of place with the rest of the pristine office. Apollo's mouth hung open, he was reeling from the sudden bout of power Kristoph displayed before slowly his gaze returned to his mentor.

"Then you will not eat. Turn around."

There was something about Kristoph's tone, low and firm, almost teetering on the edge of malicious. It was enough to stun Apollo into silence as he gave his ruined lunch a final glance. Apollo turned so his back was to Kristoph and he was facing the desk instead.

"Palms on the desk."

He didn't ask, instead, gulping down his own nerves he did as instructed, leaning forwards so his hands rested on polished mahogany.

"Read that document there, will you?"

Apollo looked down, to find that there was indeed a document. He began to read.

"The current sentencing framework is contained in the Criminal Justice Act 2003.." He began, really not sure of what to expect until he heard a sound, a click, like someone was undoing a belt. Wait, what that Kristoph? Apollo eyes widened and he stopped reading for a moment, trying to process what the hell was even happening in this moment.

"Continue." Kristoph encouraged, the sound of leather sliding out of loopholes seemed to ring in Apollo's ears, but he shook his head and read on.

"And requires the sentencing judge to fix a minimum term that has to be se-AA!" Apollo screamed and leather ripped through the air before colliding with his rear, a firm clapping sound permeated the silence as Apollo seemed to hunch over the desk from the sheer force of Kristophs belt. Kristophs knuckles were already white from his strong grip on the ends, raising his hand, he whacked Apollo again, making the attorney gasp.

"I said continue."

"Before THE!" Whack. "Parole BoARD!" _Whack_. "May consider whether it is safe to release on liCENSE!" _**Whack**_.

Every time it stung more and more, even beneath the fabric of his trousers Apollo could feel the red welts forming. He panted, desperate to regain his breath before another reign of lashings were unleashed. They weren't, and honestly Apollo half missed the contact, it was weird and messed up but exhilarating. Instead Kristoph stopped to push his glasses up.

"Quieter. Repeat it, _quietly_."

Apollo's hands clenched against the desk, taking a shallow breath before starting from the top, only now he saw Kristoph put the belt to one side, freeing his hands to move around Apollo's waist. Apollo halted again, eyes widening when he realised Kristoph was now undoing Apollo's trousers, fingertips brushing ever so slightly over his crotch. "Mr G-" He didn't know what to say, a rush of embarrassment and excitement hitting him when his boss tugged them down, those red blotches of skin on his rear now visible to Kristoph. He felt humiliated, and yet that didn't stop his blood rushing south at the idea of Kristoph's eyes on him.

He picked up the belt again, and Apollo reflectively tensed, knowing what was to come.

"AUGH!" He leaned forwards again, without the barrier of cloth the leather sliced mercilessly hard into his already tender skin, making tears prick the corners of his eyes.

"Read. Justice."

With a raspy breath, he obeyed

"The current sentencing framework is contai-!" Another strike hit, leaving it's angry mark on Apollo's behind, but instead of screaming this time he merely lost his breath, before inhaling deeply to continue reading from the document, occasionally having to grit his teeth or dig his nails into the polish on the table every time Kristoph hit him. He bit his lip to suppress a .strangled sob when Kristoph upped the force and pace of his lashings. By the time he'd finished reading the paper was blotted with a few tear drops that has skimmed down Apollo's cheeks and dripped off his chin.

Apollo couldn't help but wonder if this was really about managing his own stress relief or more about Kristoph's control. Apollo found himself in a confused and terrified subspace as a few moments of nothing passed them both by. The elder finally pulled away, letting Apollo's nerve endings tingle and his mind crave some answers, a craving Kristoph had no plans of satisfying, not fully at least.

"Better, though you still have room to improve." He stated, putting his belt back on. Apollo was horribly curious, still having his back to Kristoph he'd only be able to guess at the expression on the elder's face and what was going through his mind. "Now please sort out your unkempt attire, and clean up that mess." Kristoph ordered, gesturing to the forgotten lunch in the corner of the room before he exited.

Apollo spent the rest of his day sticking to the schedule as ordered, a part of him had honestly found the ordeal exhilarating, to a point. But the other, bigger part of him was terrified it could somehow take a more sinister turn that he was ill prepared for, if he were to step out of line again.

It was another few weeks before Apollo broke the rules again and by complete accident no less, he was beginning to find Kristoph's complete and utter control comforting, he didn't have to think about what to cook, what to do of an evening, he didn't have to think about much else apart from work really, although his mind did occasionally flutter back to that day of being bent over the desk and spanked, and he'd take a fleeting moment to let his mind wander into just how far things could of gotten. He didn't even miss his chords of steel training, he didn't mind Kristoph calling him every night to listen to him counting peas, or rice, or measuring soup, damned awful soup he was slowly acquiring a taste for.

He hadn't meant to shout, but trapping his finger in the door _hurt, _he barely had time to clap his hand over his mouth after spewing a rather loud profanity when Kristoph gave him a cold glare. Why..._why _did he have to shout and curse? The brunet suddenly look frightened, he really didn't want to get into trouble, or be hurt. He couldn't help looking over at Kristoph, his heart drumming in his chest and fit to burst before the blond broke the tension.

"My office. Now."

Those three little words filled Apollo with anticipation and dread. He hesitantly did as instructed, walking into the office and feeling a shadow looming behind him, icy blues boring into the back of his head. This felt familiar.

"Still too loud.." Kristoph tutted. Apollo knew the drill, standing stock still, staring at the desk as Kristoph busied himself behind the attorney, this time he could hear draws opening, as though his boss were looking for something. What ever it was he found it, Apollo could tell by footsteps pacing over.

With a swift movement the blond had grabbed Apollo by the neck, his long fingers tight on Apollo's throat and he pulled the smaller man's back against his chest, leaning down he spoke into the shell of Apollo's ear.

"How long was your bike ride last night?"

Apollo could barely get his words out, gasping at Kristoph's grip bruising his throat..but he managed a painful croak.

"28 min...utes."

"When did you eat dinner?"

"Thir..teen minutes...past..Se...ven..."

"What did you have?"

"Stew...one...dumpling..."

"How much of your legal textbook did you read before bed?"

"One...thou...sand...and...thirty...six...words"

"Hmph. You are following your schedule and yet you still _shout." _He let go of Apollo's throat, allowing him to gasp for much needed breath, slumping slightly over the desk he remembered bracing his palms against so forcefully from last time. Yet he wasn't given much time to retort, to apologise even when his mentor's hands moved up around his mouth, forcefully pushing something in and widening Apollo's jaw.

A gag?

With wide trembling eyes he did nothing as his boss fastened the device behind his head, before those long, cold fingers curled into his chocolate hair, yanking him back slightly so his neck and back curved almost promiscuously. "That ought to do for now..." Kristoph mused out loud as Apollo tried to crane his head back to try and gauge Kristophs expression, what on earth he was thinking?

The fingers in Apollo's hair loosened, knuckles made their way down the subordinates cheek. Apollo didn't dare flinch, instead, he noticed the shiver Kristoph's fingers sent down his spine, the way they made his stomach flip as he turned them, so now the pads of his fingers were tracing skin, delving to the v of Apollo's collar before stopping at the tie. With one hand he was able to undo it, silently, only Apollo breathing heavily through his nostrils could be heard as the fabric slipped from his neck and over his shoulder.

"Bend over, face against the desk, arms behind your back." Kristoph ordered, his command was unwavering, serious.

Despite his fear Apollo had little option but to agree and press the side of his face against the desk. It was definitely hard to swallow his nerves down with the gag in his mouth, his jaw already aching from it. He winced as the blond forcefully took his wrists, before feeling the silk of the tie wrap around them, binding them in place against the base of his back. This was far worse than last time, he certainly felt more vulnerable not being able to move his hands or even voice his opinion with the straps of the gag biting into the sides of his face.

For a moment nothing happened, which only built up Apollo's apprehension, the suspense stifling him more than the gag. He heard a familiar sound, leather through loopholes. He squeezed his eyes shut to prepare for the impact.

It didn't come, instead, there was a low chuckle.

"You wanted me to hit you just then, didn't you?" Kristoph hummed, placing his belt on the desk, and instead of a painful lick of leather Apollo's body tensed from the feeling of a soft palm on his rear instead. "You wanted me to hit you because it is the routine you know. A creature of habit, Justice.. I will make sure your routines and habits are the ones that satisfy me, do you understand?"

Apollo didn't fully understand, but...to a point he did, so nodded.

"Ghk!" He jolted, as the palm once resting on him suddenly smacked him. It came as a relief more than anything, the apprehension had been horrible, but the attention, the feeling of Kristoph's routine was soothing. More than soothing, even, to the point where Apollo felt himself blushing as Kristoph's palm came down on him again and again. Apollo grunted against the gag at every hit, unaware of himself as he pushed back more into Kristoph's hand.

Kristoph noticed this, stopping as his subordinate got greedy, but at least his grunts were of less volume. "You're learning, " Apollo could practically hear the smile in his mentor's voice, before feeling hands reach around him, undoing his zipper. Apollo's breath hitched as fingers hooked into his trousers and underwear. He squirmed against it due to the embarrassment bubbling up like it had done last time. But this was different, before only leather touched him, but now a firm palm was sweeping over his tender behind once it had made Apollo's undergarments puddle to the floor.

_Smack_

Apollo bucked involuntarily, though Kristoph saw it more as obedience, they way Apollo so eagerly backed into his hand for more after each hit. He deserved some reward for that at least.

Kristoph's fingertips moved closer to Apollo's entrance, causing him to mewl defensively against the gag as he was breached without warning, it was uncomfortable to say the least, it didn't feel right and any lack of lubricant certainly didn't help as Kristoph's knuckle slid past the tight muscle. The weirdest thing wasn't even the sensation though, it was the fact all he could think was 'Kristoph's nails, his hands, Kristoph's perfectly manicured hands are touching me.'

"Ngh!" Apollo chest moved more rapidly, his nostrils couldn't get enough air as that digit probed inside the attorney, hooking and massaging his prostate, probing and stretching him to allow another finger inside. It was so uncomfortable and at the same time Apollo was basking in the white heat that was travelling up his body from it. Shamelessly pushing back on Kristoph's fingers. "Ungh-" The gag made any noise difficult, but the grunts still managed to claw their way out albeit muffled. He felt dirty, ashamed by the fact that Kristoph's probing had him hardening, Kristoph didn't need to reach around to know the effect this was having on Apollo. He smiled, removing his fingers and eliciting a whine from Apollo.

Kristoph leaned over Apollo, his hot breath seeping over Apollo's ear when he suddenly removed the gag, it had made swallowing impossible, the pool of saliva now running down his chin as he swallowed in gulps of air. Quite frankly it was disgusting to Kristoph, but at least his lips were wet, it would be of use.

"Now Justice, turn around, and get on your knees."

The command was so imposing and personal but Apollo could hardly disobey, and did he want to? Right now his body was aching for something Kristoph's teasing fingers had started to give, but he needed more. The blond moved back to give Apollo enough room to manoeuvre himself. He was still trying to get the air back to his lungs when his knees sunk.

Looking up at the feigned warmth in Kristoph's eyes was embarrassing, more so as they were glimpsing at Apollo from the waist down, where he was completely exposed, his arms twitched against the makeshift restraint of the tie, wishing he could at least cover himself. It was more intimidating given Kristoph was fully clothed and towering above him.

Suddenly Apollo's eyes lowered, watching where Kristoph's hand began to undo his own zipper. He couldn't watch for too long, it seemed inappropriate to do so, even in this situation. But Kristoph's free hand forcibly tugged on Apollo's hair, making him wince, making him watch as the other male's length was presented to him.

"I'll give you what you want Justice, but we need some preparations first." He petted Apollo's hair so softly it was borderline comforting, disarming him to the point where Apollo didn't fight the hand moving to cup the back of his head, nor the way it pushed his lips onto Kristoph's tip and further down his length.

He'd never done this before, it was clumsy, wet, they way his saliva soaked lips moved up and down with the ushering of Kristoph's hand, his tongue knew not what to do, but was merely caught in the act of dragging over the underside to taste his mentor. He gagged, an unpleasant sound as Kristoph guided a little too hard and made his cock press against the back of Apollo's throat. Had he been able to concentrate on anything other than sucking his boss' cock, he may have witnessed the way Kristoph's expression tensed, he was a man of his dignity, and it was hard to force back a look of pleasure from his subordinates actions. Nevertheless he closed his eyes, merely looking as though he were concentrating hard on something. Something other than Apollo's tongue flickering over his slit. "Enough-"

He abruptly pulled Apollo away, feeling his cock suitable slickened for what was to come next, before dragging the other male up by his collar to push him back over the desk. Apollo didn't argue it, didn't complain, if Kristoph was going to be in control of ever second of his life, why not let him have his body too? It had felt good, scary and confusing, but good as well.

Kristoph put the gag back in, the ache from Apollo's jaw quickly returned, he was so swept up in the now he hadn't even questioned _why _Kristoph had that in his office in the first place. He focused on small things, the nail varnish on the desk, the papers, how his chin still felt wet almost to the point of being an irritant. It was only when he felt the head of Kristoph's length rest against his entrance that all those little thoughts left him and he was suffocated by the moment.

"One more thing." Kristoph spoke nonchalantly, there was no seductive purr like Apollo would have imagined one would put on for sexual encounters. Was this even sexual to Kristoph or was it simply control? A bit of discipline and reward?

Apollo heard the familiar sound of the belt again, he tensed, eyes squeezing shut as he prepared for the inevitable. The inevitable never came.

Instead he felt leather curl around his neck, a cold caress against his adam's apple, he heard Kristoph thread the end through the buckle but never clasp it in place, instead it slowly tightened around his neck like a choke chain.

"There, that should keep you quiet." Kristoph's voice was so calm, it was almost hard to believe he currently had his erection pressing into Apollo, and slowly began to push inside, in unison with pulling on the end of the belt and tightening it around Apollo's already bruised neck.

"NGHH-...!"

It was a searing pain, white hot and searing and no amount of lubricant or preparation would have been able to stop that. Apollo's virginal body was being stretched to a width it was unaccustomed too, and the way Kristoph was so _terrifying _in his nonchalance only stiffened Apollo's body, made it unwelcoming to the intrusion and subsequently increased the pain tenfold.

It was no wonder he had screamed so violently against the gag, but it was quickly snuffed out by the tightened leather, cutting on his oxygen supply completely. For the first time since this whole routine had been conspired he was purely terrified, not terrified but turned on, not terrified but curious. Just terrified. His widened eyes saw a see of black dots swimming, the crisp outlines of every object blurring as though he were underwater, drowning. The only thing that really permeated the muffled feeling was the way Kristoph's hips rolled and pushed into him, bruising his g-spot in drawn out rhythmic thrusts. If Apollo hadn't felt like he were dying it would be wonderful.

Kristoph was pleased, Apollo didn't need to be able to turn around to see his expression to know that, because for once Apollo was completely _silenced_. The blond rewarded this, loosening the rudimentary choke chain and allowing the lawyer's nostrils to flair with oxygen.

Kristoph indulged Apollo after that, allowing him to grunt and splutter, to moan and whine as his hips bucked with more vigour, enjoying the tight grip of Apollo's muscle's around his cock, he allowed his nails to be sullied by digging them into Apollo's sides, he allowed Apollo to feel more than he'd ever felt as his hair was tugged, his sides were clawed beneath his waistcoat and shirt. The brunet didn't know what to think when his standoffish boss was now so insistent on touching him and pawing at him, was it a reward?

The blond was so quiet during, what was this? Fucking? It wasn't lovemaking, anyhow. When Apollo got too loud, when he'd been indulged too much the leather would be pulled so tight and beckon that unprecedented fear. It bubbled in his gut but it didn't stop the pleasure being thrust into him, it didn't stop his cock twitching or weeping with translucent essence. It did however made Apollo's eyes heavy as at one point he was having to fight off unconsciousness. Kristoph would always feel when it got too much though, his employee's tense muscles would slack too much, which didn't feel as good for the blond, no, he needed Apollo nice and tight. It was a game of pulleys and levers.

"NGHHH!" The pressure in Apollo's groin was quickly peaking, he was beyond hating himself for it as the man he knew to be so stoic was fucking him mercilessly, the legs of the desk scratching harshly on the floor. Apollo's jaw was aching from being forced open for so long, as were his arms, the lactic acid building in them from being confined to one position. Still, when Kristoph's hand was suddenly grasping his member Apollo's muscle tension increased, jolting into the grip, his whole body became awash with sensitivity. "Gh!"

Kristoph was completely silent as he pumped Apollo. It was amazing, Apollo's subspace now a hedonistic haven as that beautifully manicured hand worked him. It gave Apollo comfort in knowing it was too occupied to pull on the belt, and he rocked into the touch obediently, allowing Kristoph to bring him closer and closer to climax until he was teetering on the edge.

He stopped, and Apollo whined louder than ever, drool making it way past the gag and down the corner of his mouth.

"Why should I reward you?" Was the first thing that Kristoph had uttered in what felt like forever, he slowed the pace of his hips, causing a shuddering sound to leave Apollo's nostrils.

"Will you remember this feeling, when you want to scream?" His hand was free again, to tug on the leather. The pain and fear swept through Apollo instantly, and he had been stripped of enough pride to admit that the tears rolling down his cheeks weren't only from the physical shock his body was in, but the mental breakdown the last few weeks had given him as well.

Kristoph held the reigns tighter than ever, and suddenly his pace inside Apollo quickened, short sharp bursts of energy as he slammed into Apollo's prostate, silently hunching over and tensing as he peaked. The hand on the leather tugged hard, jarring Apollo's head back so quivering, tear-glistened eyes were staring at the ceiling as his body felt the deep pulse of Kristoph's orgasm, it was thick and hot and heavy, but Apollo could barely react when he was so starved of air.

Oh he'd remember it, and remember it well.

Did his mentor pick up on his acknowledgement somehow? It wasn't like he could show it in the state he was in, but by some miracle he loosened the belt, he rocked more gently into Apollo now, far too sensitive from his orgasm for much else, whilst his hand returned to pumping his employee. He pushed his body closer to Apollo, gently cooing "Good boy, Justice~" As his thumb swept over the attorney's weeping tip.

That was all Apollo needed, the praise that rolled off Kristoph tongue and the way those calculated fingers swept over him. His eyes screwed shut, body juddering as he released in his mentor's grip, coating his long fingers in thick seed that had felt like it had been pent up forever. Apollo's burning throat was screaming for air when the gag was finally removed, and he drank it in so greedily, but silently.

Just as Kristoph would want.


End file.
